Mahyar-lloween
by Nariluggal
Summary: Mahyar a bossé toute la journée, et il reçoit une visite... Inattendue. (Ce résumé pue)


**Bon, ce texte était sensé arriver pour Halloween, c'est un peu râpé... Mais bon :3**

 **J'ai essayé de le rendre un peu creepy, pour rester dans le thème**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

Mahyar se livrait aujourd'hui à une activité qu'il aimait beaucoup, mais qu'il ne révélerait pas aux joueurs d'Aventures. Les vides-greniers. Il trouvait là-bas moult objets du quotidien et accessoires utiles (ou pas) pour ses histoires.

Alors qu'il se baladait entres les vendeurs du dimanche, l'un d'entre eux le héla, remarquant le nombre considérable de bagues qu'il avait aux doigts. Il lui présenta rapidement la grande sélection de bijoux qu'il avait d'exposé, mais proposa vite au MJ de jeter un coup d'œil plus appuyé sur le contenu d'une petite boîte noire décorée d'arabesque, qu'il lui tendait en souriant. Mahyar la prit dans ses mains, inspectant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il y découvrit six bagues de métal, noires et rouges, magnifiques. Il les essaya, et toutes furent à sa taille. Le vendeur, lui trouvant une bonne tête, lui fit un prix d'ami, et le maître des dés repartit avec son coffret, les mains plus parées que jamais.

Le lendemain, Mahyar se leva de très bonne humeur, prêt à travailler son scénario toute la journée. Il s'installa à son bureau et se mit au boulot, sans même prendre de petit déjeuner. Il pianotait rapidement sur les touches de son clavier, et les pages de textes se multipliaient rapidement. Jamais il n'avait été plus productif. Plusieurs épisodes d'Aventures étaient prêts, avec un nombre incalculable de suites parallèles. Lorsqu'il leva le nez de son écran, la nuit tombait doucement par la fenêtre. Il se sentait dans son élément. Personne n'était venu le déranger, et c'était très bien ainsi. Il se leva et de dirigea vers la cuisine en s'étirant, moulu d'être resté sur sa chaise toute la journée. Arrivé à destination, il attrapa la cafetière et versa le liquide noir et fumant dans une tasse. Il retourna ensuite à son bureau, sirotant son verre.

_ _Mahyar, je t'attendais…_ Murmura alors une voix sourde dans les oreilles du MJ.

Il faillit lâcher sa tasse et se retourna précipitamment.

_ Qui est là ?! Répondez !

_ _Oh, mais personne… Du moins, pas physiquement… Même si je le pouvais, si je le voulais…_

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Et où êtes-vous ? Questionna le maître des dés en se tenant la tête. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez !?

_ _Et bien, et bien, que de demandes ! Tiens, lances donc un dé pour avoir tes réponses…_

Un cube violet apparut alors au dessus du mug que tenait toujours l'homme en noir, qui sursauta.

_ Mais… Quelle est cette sorcellerie ?

_ _Allons, allons… Prends ce dé, Mahyar, fais un jet… Les connaissances que je peux t'apporter en dépendrons._

Le MJ tendit lentement les doigts vers l'objet volant, et les referma dessus. Il le laissa tomber sur son bureau, et observa le résultat.

_ _Oh, tu as fait le meilleur score, Mahyar. Tu portes bien ton nom de maître des dés… Je vais donc répondre à tes interrogations. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie._

Mahyar eut un mouvement robotique et se laissa choir sur son fauteuil. Il posa son café qui refroidissait sur le bureau et tenta de se concentrer sur cette étrange voix dans sa tête.

_ _Qui suis-je… Je te le dirais plus tard, le meilleur pour la fin. Où suis-je, nulle part et partout à la fois, je suis ici et là-bas._

_ Ça ne m'aide pas, ça, murmura l'homme en noir.

_ _Du calme, cher Mahyar. Et ce que je veux… c'est toi._

_ HEIN ?

_ _Ha-ha-ha !_

Un gros brouillard sombre se forma au dessus du bureau, et en son cœur se concrétisa une forme humanoïde, qui s'assit nonchalamment sur la table devant le MJ. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

_ Mais…

 __ Tu souhaitais savoir qui je suis, me voici sous une forme qui devrait-_

_ Putain mais tu es moi !

 __ C'est exact, dans un sens._

L'être de brume opaque, qui avait trait pour trait la même apparence que l'homme en noir, prit la tasse de café à côté de lui et en but une gorgée, le plus naturellement du monde. Le vrai Mahyar avait fait reculer son fauteuil (de gamer donc à roulettes) à deux bons mètres du bureau, les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs.

 __ Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de surprise, maîtres des dés._

_ Tu… Tu es moi ! Tu es moi putain !

 __ C'est toujours aussi exact qu'il y a quelques secondes._

_ Mais… Mais… Quand tu dis que tu veux… moi, tu veux dire… quoi ?

 __ Hum, ce que je veux, c'est prendre ta place à la direction d'Aventures, et faire vivre à tes chers joueurs les pires moments de leur vie d'Aventuriers du Cratère, les pires morts possibles, les adversaires les plus durs à battre !_

Le maître des dés fronça les sourcils. Ça, il n'en était pas question.

_ Comme tu l'as si bien dit ce sont mes amis, et jamais je ne te laisserai prendre le contrôle de cette partie de JDR, quoi que tu sois. Personne d'autre que moi ne gérera cette table !

 __ Et je suis toi, donc ça marche tu sais ?_

_ Non, tu n'es pas moi, fit le MJ en reprenant de l'assurance, tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de mon enveloppe corporelle !

La forme légèrement floutée sur les bords eut un petit rire suffisant.

_ _C'est un rien plus compliqué que ça… Je SUIS toi. Je suis la partie sombre de ton personnage._

_ Pardon ?

 __ Et oui Mahyar. Je suis le mauvais penchant du gentil MJ qui veut bien donner des avantages contre une bonne blague et qui essaie toujours d'aider ses joueurs. Non, moi je suis celui qui les force à jouer, celui qui aime voir leurs personnages créés avec tant de soin mourir avec une facilité déconcertante…_

_ En fait t'es qu'un sale monstre ! S'écria le maître des dés. En vrai tu n'aime pas les jeux de rôles !

 _L'humanoïde eut un mauvais rictus en posant la tasse sur le bureau il flotta plus qu'o ne se leva et se planta devant l'humain._

 __ Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Je déteste ça. Je suis le bout d'âme que tu as exclu de ton cœur, je hais les jeux !_

_ C'est pour ça que tu ne seras jamais moi, s'emporta le MJ, tu ne pourras jamais me remplacer si tu n'aimes pas ce pourquoi je me lève tous les matins !

 __ Oh que si je le pourrais, tout simplement en t'éliminant._

_ De quoi ?

 __ Et le plus drôle dans tout cela c'est que c'est l'un de tes joueurs chéris qui va s'occuper de t'ôter la vie, et là, tous les jets du monde n'y pourront rien ! Ha-ha-ha !_

L'être maléfique s'envola dans une volute de fumée noirâtre, pendant que son mauvais rire résonnait dans la pièce. L'homme en noir se retrouva seul dans la pièce.

_ Mahyar…

_ Quoi ? Fit le MJ, surpris.

_ Mahyar…

L'interpellé avait très bien reconnu la voix et la personne à qui elle appartenait.

_ Mais… Comment c'est possible…

_ Mahyar…

La porte de son bureau fut lentement poussée, et derrière elle se tenait un homme grand, mince, brun, le visage et les yeux vides.

_ Mahyar… Répéta-t-il comme un robot de sa voix éteinte, Mahyar…

_ Non… Non mais c'est pas possible, t'habites à des centaines de kilomètres de là…

_ Mahyar…

Le nouveau venu fit un pas lourd vers le maître des dés, puis un autre.

_ Mahyar…

_ Non… Bob, c'est vraiment toi ?

Le joueur était juste devant lui, qui ne pouvait plus reculer, le mur dans le dos. Le brun sans âme leva lentement sa main vers la tête du MJ.

_ Mahyar… Je vais te tu… er…

Il agrippa le cou de son ami, qui sentit son corps s'engourdir sous la peur. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses bras étaient paralysés.

_ NOOON ! LAISSE-MOIII !

_ Wow, Mahyar, ça va ?

_ Hein ?

Le maître des dés cligna des yeux, ébloui par la clarté soudaine.

_ Mais… Où je suis..? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

_ Mahyar ? Tout va bien ?

Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

_ Ah ! Ne m'approche pas !

_ M'enfin mec, ça va pas là-haut ? C'est moi, c'est Bob !

Le Pyro-Barbare pointa son visage du doigt, surpris par la réaction de son ami. Le MJ se rendit alors compte de l'endroit où il était, ses yeux s'habituant à la luminosité ambiante. Une chambre d'hôpital. Et c'était lui le patient, apparemment. Allongé dans un lit, une fenêtre derrière lui, la porte devant, et un Bob Lennon interdit à sa droite, assis sur une chaise en plastique.

_ Youhou, c'est moi, Bob ? Tu me remets ? Aventures, tout ça ? Les échecs critiques, les petites filles ?

_ Oui, oui, je crois… Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

_ Ouf, content de voir que t'as toute ta tête. Tu m'as fait peur à gueuler comme ça ! T'es dans une chambre des urgences, mon gars. T'as fait une réaction allergique à une matière présente dans tes nouvelles bagues, l'informa le brun en lui désignant ses mains. Et une belle.

L'homme habituellement vêtu de noir (et présentement habillé d'une tunique d'hôpital) fixa ses doigts, qui étaient couverts de bandages.

_'Parait que t'as commencé à délirer seul chez toi, c'est un voisin qui a appelé le SAMU après t'avoir entendu tomber. Ensuite il a appelé ta famille et ont nous a aussi prévenus.

_ Nous ?

_ Bah oui, Fred, Seb et Krayn. Sauf que là ils dorment dans la pièce à côté, c'est mon tour de garde.

Le MJ haussa un sourcil.

_ De garde ?

_ Au cas où si tu fais une rechute, se justifia le Barbare en souriant. J'vais les chercher si tu veux ?

_ Ah, je veux bien oui, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il c'est passé, c'est le fouillis dans ma tête !

_ Et bah je reviens !

L'homme en rouge se leva et sortit de la pièce beaucoup trop blanche, laissant le maître des dés seul. Ce dernier se passa une main dans les cheveux, soupirant.

_ 'Juste un mauvais rêve alors…

 __ Ou pas, je reviendrais… Mahyar._

* * *

 **Alors alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ;) ?**

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris un texte ayant vocation à faire flipper, je ne sais pas si c'est très bon!**

 **A vous de me le dire :D !**


End file.
